onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Gyoro Gyoro
|affiliation = Monster Assocation |partners = Orochi |manga = Chapter 66 |anime = Episode 18 |japanese = Takehito Koyasu |english = Bill Millsap }}Gyoro Gyoro (ギョロギョロ, Gyorogyoro) was the meat puppet of Psykos. It existed as an independent entity that allowed Psykos to manage the Monster Association without revealing her identity. Orochi was the only one aware of its true identity. Appearance Gyoro Gyoro appears as a large slug-like monster with a single eye (colored red in the manga and blue in the anime), with no visible facial orifice and eight arms protruding through his head. He has four main arms, stubby legs, three toe feet, and a fat circular body, which is green in the manga and pink in the anime. Gyoro_Gyoro_colored.png|Gyoro Gyoro's manga coloration and its true form, Psykos History Gyoro Gyoro was created by Psykos an unknown time ago to manage the Monster Association incognito. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Gyoro Gyoro is speaking with Monster King Orochi about the monster raid's situation and Gouketsu whereabouts. Super Fight Arc After Tatsumaki killed the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, Gyoro Gyoro finds the situation troublesome, but Orochi sees it as not a concern because they can make as many Mysterious Beings as they please. Through his robot, Metal Knight questions Orochi and Gyoro Gyoro about their goals. While they tell him destruction is a natural part of a monster's instincts, it is not their end goal. Gyoro Gyoro denies Phoenix Man's request to reinforce the cornered monsters and orders Gouketsu to return from the C-City Super Stadium. Gyoro Gyoro later gives a speech to the members of the Monster Association and witnesses Orochi eat Awakened Cockroach. Through Gyoro Gyoro's drones, it sees Gouketsu's corpse. Monster Association Arc Destrochloridium takes over the body of a Hero Association staff member and infiltrates the Hero Association with one of Gyoro Gyoro's drones to deliver a message to the Hero Association. He briefly pretends that the Monster Association's goal is merely to live in peace and be free from the threat of elimination. However, when a Hero Association staff member promises that they won't touch the Monster Association, Destrochloridium kills him, and Gyoro Gyoro reveals that they were just joking. The real message was that the Monster Association was declaring war and that they would give the HA 3 days to prepare. The hostage was only taken to ensure that the Hero Association couldn't ignore the challenge. He gives a massive speech to the member of the Monster Association and witnesses Orochi eat Awakened Cockroach, as well as persuading Orochi to spare Do-S for her useful ability. Through his drones, he sees Gouketsu's headless corpse and is disturbed that someone could defeat one of their executive members. Gyoro Gyoro leaves a message to Garou telling him rest within his cell. Later, Gyoro Gyoro was seen deciding on the fate of Narinki's Private Squad that attacked them. Gyoro Gyoro questioned G5 on how he found out about the Monster Association and answered the Machine God's question on attacking other monsters. Afterward, Gyoro Gyoro offered a deal to Garou to join the Monster Association as an executive member to help boost their forces after the loss of Elder Centipede and Gouketsu. When Garou left to kill a hero, Gyoro Gyoro ordered Royal Ripper and Bug God to tail Garou and watch his movements. Phoenix Man later questioned Gyoro Gyoro on the purpose of sending combat types to observe Garou as both Royal Ripper and Bug God can decide to kill Garou on a whim. Gyoro Gyoro revealed that it was a test and to facilitate Garou's growth, stating that he needs to be ravaged both physically and mentally. Gyoro Gyoro, in particular, is excited to see what changes Garou will undergo as a result of experiencing monsters. Gyoro Gyoro reveals that Orochi was once a human that, after countless failures and sacrifices, became the ultimate being. Gyoro Gyoro created Orochi and that only it knows the secret trick of doing so. Gyoro Gyoro mentions that with the right nourishment, Garou has the potential of becoming a second Orochi, but that if he dies then he was never good enough. During Royal Ripper and Bug God report about Garou, he sees through Ripper's lies and asks him to tell the truth in which Bug God tells what really happens during their fight with Garou. Afterward, Royal Ripper begins to question the fact that Garou was quite a formidable foe, which is why Gyoro Gyoro intentionally sent them after Garou since he knew both of them would turn on Garou and strong enough to potentially killed him. Gyoro Gyoro then asks whether he is dead in which both Royal Ripper and Bug God states that he surely dead, despite not checking on him carefully. As he takes note of Tareo, he wonders who he is in which Royal Ripper states that he is his toy to play with or else he would have to cut someone else to quell out his blood lust. Consequently, Gyoro Gyoro angrily scolds him not to playing around since he had found the scouting robot used by Child Emperor to scout the Monster Association HQ and firmly stating that the S-class heroes are not to be taken lightly as he assumed that one of them executed Elder Centipede and Gouketsu as well as the fact he doesn't know the secret weapon, the Hero Association is hiding. Later, when Garou takes a secret tunnel into the Monster Association base, Gyoro Gyoro immediately detects that there is an intruder. He only recognizes that the intruder is sending a biological signal, and is either a human or a monster. He sends monsters to Garou's location with orders to kill the intruder if it is a hero and welcome it if it is a monster. Garou's rampage attracts Overgrown Rover, who assaults him and sends him crashing into Gyoro Gyoro's private room. Gyoro Gyoro is pleasantly surprised to see Garou alive, complimenting him for living up to his expectations and for growing so much stronger. He lifts the rubble off of Garou, but then forcefully restrains him. He asks Garou to have a quick talk. Gyoro Gyoro tells Garou the secret of breaking the limiter as someone who must repeatably experience death and overcome it. He goes over his experiences and experiments to arrive at that answer and shows Orochi as his first success. He attempts to convince Garou to let him raise him into the most powerful monster, but he refuses. When Garou begins to adapt to the psychic restraint, he lets Orochi battle him. At some point, Gyoro Gyoro tells Rhino Wrestler that he has improved and became a Demon-level threat. Gyoro Gyoro watches as the heroes strike team to attack the wave of monsters in the ghost town of Z-City. After the battle, he calls upon, Black Sperm, Nyan, Homeless Emperor, Gums, Orochi and Fuhrer Ugly for a talk. During the Monster Association invasion, Gyoro Gyoro meets Tatsumaki at the Association main hub and both start to fight. Gyoro Gyoro goes for the offensive and releases an immense barrage of energy and rubble to crush Tatsumaki inside a condensed ball of concrete. However, his attack is ineffective as it is revealed that Tatsumaki was unfazed and he then proceeded to blow Gyoro Gyoro arm off. Impressed by Tatsumaki's esper powers, Gyoro Gyoro released his full power, becoming bigger and gaining many more eyes on his body. He then released a wave of 300x gravity on Tatsumaki, only for her to be unfazed. Angered, Gyoro Gyoro released a beam of energy that nearly vaporizes the Association main's hub but Tatsumaki walks out of it unfazed, then proceeds to crush Gyoro Gyoro's body effortlessly. Gyoro Gyoro admits that Tatsumaki's powers are much greater than he originally perceived but then complains that she finished him off so brutally. Tatsumaki asks him why he's complaining since meat puppets can't feel pain and then tells him that she'll force his body out of the puppet. Shocked by this, he calls for Orochi as an act of desperation and is shocked when Orochi doesn't show up. It is later revealed that Orochi encountered Saitama as Gyoro Gyoro then starts to beg for his life. Gyoro Gyoro sends a spy drone to discover who attacked Orochi and finds Saitama. Not recognizing the hero, he describes him as bald who Tatsumaki interprets as Superalloy Darkshine. Tatsumaki levitates Gyoro Gyoro's devastated body and the monster attempts to attack the hero with energy beams but fails to do any damage. Tatsumaki rips a body out from inside Gyoro Gyoro, but discovers that it's just a meat puppet. She then senses the presence of the true puppeteer deep underground, Psykos, and turns her attention towards her to finish the job. Abilities and Powers While it's currently unknown what the full extent of Gyoro Gyoro's powers are, as a Disaster Level Dragon Mysterious Being and the direct military advisor to Orochi, he is powerful enough that the "Monster King" has high faith in Gyoro Gyoro's abilities, unlike the other members. Prior to discovering Tatsumaki's true power, he believed he was more powerful than Tatsumaki; whom he had considered as one of the only four heroes able to defeat Elder Centipede. Physical Abilities Transformation: When under pressure Gyoro Gyoro is able to transform into his true form, darkening his skin and causing numerous eyes to appear all over his body. In this form, his psychokinetic abilities are increased. Supernatural Abilities Psychokinesis: Gyoro Gyoro is capable of moving objects with his mind such as the rubble that fell on Garou when the human landed in his chambers along with stopping his movements completely with the latter unable to move. However, he can't multitask very well, a flaw that can be exploited. His psychic powers also allow his to sense the layout of the Monster Association headquarters underneath Z-City and thus keep track of whoever enters it. His ability is sensitive enough to tell if a being is a machine or living. Spy Drones: Gyoro Gyoro has several spy drones that are shaped in his image. He can communicate through them as well as see things outside his line of vision. Gravity Manipulation: Gyoro Gyoro is able to manipulate gravity to control debris and the surroundings. In his ultimate form, he can increase gravity by three hundred times. Shield Projection: Gyoro Gyoro can project an energy shield to protect his body from attacks. Telepathy (テレパシー, Terepashī): Gyoro Gyoro uses telepathy to sometimes communicate with others. Gyoro Gyoro has used telepathy to tell Garou to wait while sorting out disputes among the monsters. Fighting Style *'Super Gravity Wave' (重力超激浪, Jūryoku Chōgekirō): Gyoro Gyoro uses his psychokinesis to increase the strength of gravity in an area. **'Gravity Times 300' (重力３００倍, Jūryoku 300-bai): Gyoro Gyoro increases the gravity of an area by 300 times. *'Energy Beam:' Gyoro Gyoro can fire blasts of psychic energy beams from his additional eyes. His use of an attack is described as by Tatsumaki as elegant and nuanced. Miscellaneous Abilities Knowledge of Monsterfication: Gyoro Gyoro experimented on many monsters, modifying them in various ways, in an attempt to break their limiters. He figured out a way to seemingly do so, and turned Orochi into the "ultimate being." He also claims that he can accelerate the process of monsterificaiton. Power Level Measuring: Gyoro Gyoro is able to analyze any individual's power. How Gyoro Gyoro evaluates people's power is unknown, but he's the one responsible for evaluating the disaster level of the Monster Association's members. He was also able to measure Garou's exceptional growth after re-encountering him after he is fought against Overgrown Rover, unlike previous monsters who underestimated Garou despite his feats. Quotes *''"If they're strong enough, they can return on their own." Trivia *'Gyoro Gyoro''' (ギョロギョロ, Gyorogyoro) means staring. Reference Navigation fr:Scrutt Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dragon Category:Esper Category:Male Category:Deceased